One of Those Days
by demonsinger
Summary: While Harry was exploring London just after his fifteenth birthday he walks into a small coffee shop and finds someone unexpected. He knew he should have listened to his gut and stayed in bed today. OOC. Slight Slash. Don't like? Your fault for reading so HA! you can't complain. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: "Gimme Gimme""Gimme gimme never gets, don't you know your manners yet?" "Yes I do, very well, so gimme gimme anyhow!" "Still not getting it so nyah" "damn, I own nothing and no one, it belongs to J.K Rowling "**

* * *

**One Of Those Days**

"What the hell!" Harry thought incredulously as he starred at the surreal sight before him. There wasn't much else he was able to do. It wasn't everyday that you run into your mortal enemy, (Though it was more like once a year at least for Harry but still) much less in a coffee shop. Harry stood frozen in the entrance starring as You-Know-Who aka Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle aka The-Man-Who-Hates-Harry-Potter-And-Probably-all-Things-Cute-And-Fluffy took a sip from a white cup of coffee sitting in front of him on a small table while reading a newspaper.

Harry was in shock unable to process the image of _Voldemort_ sitting in a _muggle _coffee shop, in _muggle _clothes, drinking _muggle made _coffee, and reading a _muggle_ news paper without anyone screaming in fear, panic, pain, or anger, or a combination of the aforementioned.

"_I'm Dreaming" _was the only thing Harry was able to think. He moved mechanically into the shop and out of the way of anyone wanting to enter the shop after him. _"The day started out so normal as well" _Harry mused, still starring. His enemy for almost his entire life, the murderer of Cedric Diggory, and the bane of the light, snake – faced monster, looked _human, _and _normal_, in the mundane setting. _"I wonder why he doesn't look like a bad union between a snake and wizard anymore?" _he asked himself _"though it is definitely an improvement, I mean just look at those lips, those eyes, at least now you know you're definitely gay" _Inner Harry drooled and despite himself Harry was looking, instead of blood red eyes they were a rich dark mahogany framed with long dark lashes, his head was now covered with longish dark brown hair streaked with auburn in the sunlight from the glass window. He now had a strong nose with a slight upturn at the end to compliment his high cheekbones to give him a regale look, and his skin was tanned a light bronze, his lips were a light pink and full, and as Harry watched him take a sip out of the cup in front of him he saw a small pink tongue flick a drop of dark liquid that escaped. All in all he looked a million times better than when he saw him first crawl out of the cauldron during the tournament. _"Damn, he is- Wait! NO! I am NOT checking him out! Not at all. Nope. Never happened." _

While Harry was vehemently denying his hormones he was unable to realize that Voldemort notice his attention and was glancing amusedly at Harry's open mouth and glazed look in his eyes. "Potter what _are_ you doing?" Voldemort asked when Harry made no move after moving out of the way of the door.

Snapping out of his mental freak out and subsequent denial he sputtered "you, here, and wha-"

Voldemort chuckled "Are you going to stand there and act like a buffoon potter?" then turned his attention back to his paper.

Harry flushed in anger and embarrassment and walked slowly over when while fingering his wand, when he reached the table with no one cursing him he fidgeted trying to decide to actually sit down or run.

"Sit down Potter I'm not going to kill you today" Voldemort drawled without glancing up from his paper.

"Why should I trust you?" Harry asked suspiciously while sitting down gingerly on the opposite chair to Voldemort. "You're the Dark Lord, for all I know this could all be a trap and Death Eaters could be waiting outside for your signal." He starred at Voldemort trying to see if he really was telling the truth or if he was going to be brutally killed in the next few seconds. Fortunately all Harry could see when Voldemort finally looked up from his paper was amusement glinting in his rich, deep, gorgeous eyes, "D_eMint Harry stop checking out your enemy"_ he scolded himself _" but he's so hot, I wonder if he's tanned __everywhere__" _Inner Harry asked dreamily.

Voldemort thankfully ignorant of Harry's inner conflict chuckled once again "If it'll help I'll swear that I won't kill you today."

"Why would you do that? And why are you here and look like that anyway?" Harry's Inner Gryffindor demanded that Harry find out in case he has to fight to protect the innocent people and damsels that would be distressed, maybe he could find a white horse and shining armo- that thought was cut off with a loud clang echoing in Harry's mind_. "wow he's annoying_" Inner Harry commented holding a heavily dented shovel, _"Thanks" _Harry replied, Inner Harry just grunted as he dragged a chibi red headed Harry deeper into Harry's mind. Harry really just wanted to know if he should start running or not. Harry tensed as Voldemort looked seriously into Harry's eyes.

"I'm drinking coffee" was all the reply Harry got. Harry almost face planted from the anticlimax of that moment, "I can see that" he snapped "I meant, why are you in muggle London"

Voldemort looked up from his paper again and stared into Harry's eyes "do you have any idea how tiring it is to deal with imbeciles who are unable to even perform the simple levitation charm everyday potter?" Voldemort looked disgusted "day after day of incompetence, I was about to Avada everyone I came across to just be rid of them for one day." Voldemort looked back to his paper "besides, no one in the Wizarding World knows how to make a decent cup of coffee to save their lives, trust me I know." The last part was muttered under his breath and Harry was certain that he wasn't supposed to hear that bit.

Harry studied the pattern of the table top as what Voldemort sunk in so he could process his words in his hope of Voldemort to make sense in his now screwed up world. "Sooo, you're here for a break from your Death Eaters? And for good coffee?" he asked confused, "I thought you hated muggles and everything to do with them."

Voldemort took another drink of his coffee and turned a page of his paper before he replied, "oh make no mistake Potter, I think muggles are pieces of filth and should be eradicated off the face of this planet. However, this is the only place that my followers will be unable to find me, and neither can your precious bird club for that matter."

"Why don't you just order them to leave you alone and threaten them with punishments or something?" Harry questioned.

"Don't you think I would have already tried that Potter?" Voldemort asked glancing at Harry raiding an eyebrow making Harry blush faintly "they're like small children who run to their mothers when something goes wrong" Voldemort grumbled. Harry snickered at his mental imaged of chibi Death Eaters crying and calling Voldemort mummy.

"But you're the Dark Lord" Harry stated, Voldemort snorted at this.

"That doesn't seem register in their minds, not even with repeated crucio makes them leave me alone for long before a crisis happens and I need to fix things." Voldemort sighed turning another page of his paper before finishing his coffee "I must bid you adieu Potter, I need to return before the manor burns down or some such thing, last time I left for too long Belle destroyed the left wing when a new recruit insulted her." Voldemort folded the paper and placed it beside the empty cup. "Don't think I have gone soft Potter, next time I see you I will torture and kill you." With that Riddle rose out of his seat and made his way out the door without a backward glance. Feeling very confused all Harry could do was watch Voldemort as he walked out for any hostile actions. _"Wow, those jeans are __snug__" _Inner Harry observed _"whoa they ar- NO! What am I saying!" _Harry jerked his eyes away from Voldemort's retreating figure back to the table top. Harry sighed "why do these things always happen to me? I swear if Fred or George put something in my food I'll kill them" he vowed. Harry looked out the window and decided against anymore exploring _"knowing my luck I'll probably run into Malfoy in a tutu or something"_ Harry snorted rising to leave.

"Sir! Sir!" a voice called to Harry as he was opening the door, he turned around and saw a waitress run up to him. "Sir your friend left without paying for his drink" she informed him.

Harry just stared uncomprehendingly back at her, the waitress sighed "Sir that means _you_ must pay in his stead."

Harry had a protest that he wasn't his friend which died on his lips as he realised just who he had been talking to, Voldemort could have killed everyone in that building including him if her so wished but all he had to do was pay for his coffee. Pale faced from this realization he reached for his wallet and paid the amount owed then left without any further word.

Stepping out into the sun he glanced upward to see its position, he began to walk back to Grimauld Place, to Sirius, to where Dark Lords didn't drink at coffee shops or complain about their followers. "Knew it was gonna be one of those days, but did I listen? NooooOOOOOoooo, I just _had _to get up and out of bed." Harry grumbled as he made his way past shoppers, back to where things made sense.

* * *

**Yo all Thanks For reading my Fic this is my first fic and critism is aloowed but flames shall be collected for further use with my flame launcher to launch them right back at any and all flamers to roast them to bits *sniff sniff* in fact I can smell BBQ wierd. anyway thanks again.** (**mmmmmm BBQ damn. now I'm hungry.)**


End file.
